Hidden Feelings Surface
by xAlex-Drakex
Summary: Mulder and Scully have been forced to take a weeks leave by Skinner, who feels they have been working too hard. They are both extremely bored and have to find ways to entertain themselves. Mulder/Scully romance.
1. Monday Morning

AN: This is my first X-Files fan fiction. I have only recently started watching The X-Files and I don't know the series very well but I do love the characters of Mulder and Scully so I thought I'd have a crack at a fanfic. It doesn't really have a plot, just some Mulder and Scully fluff. Please be critical if need be because I want to improve. Cheers.

Summary: Mulder and Scully have been forced to take a weeks leave by Skinner, who feels they have been working too hard. They are both extremely bored and have to find ways to entertain themselves. Mulder/Scully romance.

Chapter 1: Monday Morning

Scully groaned as her alarm went off loudly. It was Monday morning and she and Mulder were on a weeks leave. She groaned again, wishing she had remembered to set the alarm to a later time, and also thinking of the weeks impending boredom before they could go back to work. Her days were normally so exciting. Mulder would brief her on her arrival at their basement office. She would normally disagree on his hypothesis. She would do a couple of autopsies here and there. Usually find out there was some sort of scientific explanation behind the case but that Mulder's suggestion of alien technology was mostly correct. She smiled at this. She would rarely believe him, yet he could still be right. Strange how something that is unexplainable in itself could solve their unexplainable cases easily.

That did make sense. Didn't it? She grinned shaking her head. She glanced at her clock on her bedside table realising only mere minutes had past. It had seemed like a lot longer as she had escaped to her memories. She jumped as the phone rang.

"Scully." She answered the phone in her usual confident tone. "Hey Scully it's Mulder." Came his chirpy voice down the phone. "I though it would be you I mean who else actually calls me at this hour." She smiled down the phone. "I guess that means you forgot to change your alarm too." He chuckled. "Yeah I did. Mulder what the hell are we going to do this week. A couple of days would have been ok but a full week. I'll end up tearing my eyes out just to give me something to do." She moaned. "Don't moan Scully! We need to meet up. I know how you feel this is going to kill me too." He informed her. "Tell me about it you're a bloody workaholic!" She exclaimed. "Thanks!" He said sarcastically. "What do you want to do then?" She asked him. "Dunno about this morning but we're having a film night tonight. One movie each." He said, realising the objection she was going to make before she even made it. He just knew her inside out. They were forever finishing off each others sentences and they nearly always knew what the other was thinking.

Mulder was pretty certain he loved her. He just didn't know if she felt the same. She definitely cared about him. A lot. She would always snuggle into him, and he loved cuddling up to her. They were friends. Best friends. Anyone who didn't know them would most definitely mistake them for a couple. And most of their fellow FBI agents believed that they were 'At it.' anyway. Sometimes he could be sure they were a couple, that their love went unspoken. He wished he could just blurt it out and tell her. But on the other hand, he wanted to be more romantic. Spontaneous. 'I love her.' He thought to himself. 'It's killing me!'

"Mulder, you still there?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He grinned stupidly. How could he have forgotten he was on the phone to her. "Yeah I'm still here." He confirmed. Then an idea came to him. This week he would find out if his feelings were reciprocated. He would hang out with her and try to coax her into telling him her real feelings about him. "Would you like to go for a picnic this afternoon?" "I'd love to." He was sure he could have heard her voice soften. "Great. I'll pick you up at twelve." He grinned widely as he spoke. "It's a date." She said before she hung up the phone.

'Were her words just a coincidence?' He thought. 'God I hope not. Cause if she's looking for a date that's exactly what I'll give her.' He decided. He pulled on jeans and a loose white t-shirt and slung on a jacket and headed out to the shops. This was not going to be an ordinary picnic. It would be a romantic picnic and as he didn't have a girlfriend he had no romantic food and drink in his apartment.

Xxx

"Oh my god!" Scully moaned aloud. Did she just imply that she wanted Mulder to take her on a date. Well, she DID want him to take her on a date. But this just looked like she was throwing herself at him, that she was really desperate. 'I'm not desperate. Just so in love with my partner.' She thought. 'I love him.' She closed her eyes and imagined them together. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. If Mulder HAD taken her innocent words as an implication, he would be planning a date. So she would make herself fit for a date. She quickly jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. At the moment she was a mess. Her hair was ruffled and greasy. She and Mulder had pizza takeaway and beer the previous night so she stunk of pizza and alcohol. If Mulder finally WAS going to take her out on a date she wanted to look her best for him.

Xxx

Mulder looked into his basket. Strawberries and cream, pink champagne, which was her favourite, and chocolate. Not much of a lunch, but if she wanted a romantic date, if she WAS interested in him, then he was sure she would love it. He smiled, satisfied and headed to the checkout to pay.

"Thank you Sir that will be 60." The young checkout clerk politely asked. 'The things I do for Dana Scully!' He thought to himself. "Here." He said, handing the young clerk his credit card. "Thank you very much sir have a nice day." The young woman smiled at him. "Thanks and yourself." Mulder replied cheerily as he left the store, with a definite spring in his step. He got into his car and headed home intending to have a shower and to change into something a bit smarter.

Xxx

Back at her apartment Scully had finished drying her hair and had changed into a pair of jeans and a pale pink shirt. She smoothed down her shirt for the umpteenth time and hoped that Mulder would like it. She headed back into the bathroom and reached for her make-up bag from the cabinet. 'I wonder. Should I go for less make-up and look more natural, or put on the usual? No definitely less.' She thought. She applied her usual amount of mascara, accentuating her long lashes, and carefully applied a paler lipstick than she would usually go for. She checked herself in the mirror and decided that she liked her more natural appearance.

As she was being different she decided to try to loosely curl her hair. She plugged in her tongs and gave them a few minutes to heat up before she got to work.

Xxx

Mulder had showered and had pulled on his boxers. He headed back to the bathroom rubbing his damp hair with a towel, which he deposited on the floor before he began to brush his teeth. Once he was finished he went into his living room and pulled on a pair of freshly ironed jeans before beginning to search for his favourite shirt. Well, not really HIS favourite shirt, but Scully's favourite shirt on him. He smiled as he remembered the day Scully had told him she loved it. She had snuggled up close to him, breathed in his smell and stroked the soft material of his shirt. He could feel her soft, warm hands through the shirt as if the material wasn't even there. He savoured the memory as he found the shirt and slipped it on. It was pale blue and had long sleeves. He knew she would remember that shirt.

As he buttoned up his shirt he gazed over at the kitchen sink. Roses. Her favourite flowers. He had spotted a florists on the way back from the store and remembered her telling him roses were her favourite flowers, he had decided to get her some. He smiled once again and went back into his bedroom.

Even his bedroom held fond memories of the times he had spent with her. They had spent many nights just lying on his bed talking. Their heads propped up on their hands, wearing pyjamas or next to nothing, telling each other about their families, drinking beer and having a laugh. Then they would fall asleep in each others arms, strangely comfortable in their close proximity. Mulder came out of his little daydream, combed his hair and sprayed on the normal amount of his usual aftershave, which Scully also loved. Content that he was ready, he grabbed his car keys, picnic bag(which he had remembered to put glasses, bowls, and spoons in) and the bunch of roses he had got her. He ran down the stairs in his apartment building whistling cheerfully, got into his car and headed off to pick up Scully.


	2. Monday Afternoon

Hidden Feelings Surface

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the storyline.

Chapter 2 - Monday Afternoon

Scully had finished curling her hair and was waiting on Mulder to pick her up. She heard a knock at the door and quickly checked her appearance, ruffling her curls carefully before answering the door.

"Hey Mulder." She greeted him sweetly with a gentle hug. "Bloody hell!" Mulder exclaimed when she released him. "What? Is something wrong?" She asked, worried. "No. It's just…um…" "Mulder!" She snapped.

"You look gorgeous!" He blurted out.

"Really?" She asked quietly. "You always look gorgeous." Mulder replied equally as quiet. "Thanks. You've just never said before that's all. You keep surprising me Fox Mulder." Scully grinned.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked warily.

"Of course it is it shows how spontaneous you can be. Women like that. I like that." They both grinned at each other.

"Come on I have something really nice planned." He said taking her by the hand, practically pulling her out of the door. "Hang on Mulder give me a chance to lock the door!" She sighed. "Sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"That's OK" She accepted his apology. 'Who couldn't fall for that charming smile!' Scully thought to herself, smiling as she turned the key in the lock.

"OK the door is locked now come on." He whined impatiently taking her by the hand again pulling her towards the lift.

When they were stood in the lift, Mulder had still not let go of her hand, so she gently laced her fingers with his and was very pleased when he began to do the same as opposed to dropping her hand.

Mulder smiled as Scully began to lace their fingers together, he followed her lead, lacing their fingers together until they were comfortable. It felt so natural to be in this position with her. He had never intended on letting go of her hand, but he did not expect it to feel, well, right. 'This could be destiny. Me and her.' He thought, grinning stupidly. 'Is Scully talking? Shit she is!'

"What?" He asked lamely. "Mulder do you EVER listen?" She paused for an answer, which never came. She sighed loudly. "I said the lift is at the ground floor, we're going to the park remember?" "Oh, right." He replied sheepishly.

They walked over to his car in silence, never dropping hands. Mulder went round to the passengers side and opened the door for her. She raised her eyebrows and stared at him.

That look. The 'Scully look'. He knew it all too well, so he flashed her his 'shut up' look. She smiled shaking her head and got into the car without saying a word. Mulder flashed a grin back and shut the door then got in the drivers side.

When they drove they began to discuss their plans for later that night.

"So what movies do you want to watch tonight?" Mulder asked her. "You're actually ASKING me? Usually you just stick any old movie on and I have to watch it." She quipped. Mulder laughed gently.

"Scully our usual is discovering alien plots and solving cases which have any hint of the paranormal about them. In case you haven't noticed we aren't exactly doing our usual this week." "Good point." She said, grinning. "Well then what movie?" "Can you take me to the movies?" Uh oh to see what exactly?" "I was hoping you could take me to see Mamma Mia. I've not seen it yet and critics are saying it's this summers biggest film. Please?" She flashed him the sweetest smile that he just couldn't resist. "Anything for you Scully! Besides we are watching whatever I want at my apartment." She smiled again.

Maybe this week wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"We're here." She vaguely heard him say. "Kay." She said and jumped out of the car. Milder got the picnic bag out of the back seat, locked his car, walked over to Scully and slipped his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. Scully sharply inhaled as she felt Mulder take her hand. Not that she wasn't used to him being in such close contact with her, he was just never usually this public about it. It just surprised her. Mulder grinned, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"What?" "I didn't say anything! I'm just thinking how well we know each other." He told her truthfully. "We do, don't we." Scully replied softly. The pair looked deep into each others eyes and smiled at each other. "Scully, have I ever told you…"

"DUCK!!" Someone yelled. Mulder and Scully ducked just in time to avoid the stray football smacking them on the head. Mulder picked up the football and handed it back to the young boy who had jogged towards them. "I'm really sorry Mister." He said apologetically. Mulder smiled. "Don't worry about it kiddo, it didn't hit us." The boy smiled and ran back to his friends.

"You're really good with kids Mulder." Scully noted. "Thanks. Shall we sit over here?" He indicated a bench beneath a large tree. "Sure." She said and they headed over and sat down. "So, what were you going to tell me Mulder?" "Huh?" "Before the football incident, you were going to say something, what was it?" "Nothing. It was nothing." 'Just that I love you!' He thought to himself.

"Lets not waste this, it's really nice here." He quickly changed the subject. "Yes what are we having." She asked. "Well I've gone for a kind of…um…romantic lunch." "That is so sweet. Thank you Mulder." She said and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Pink champagne?" He asked handing her a glass. She nodded and he poured her some before pouring himself a small glass. He did have to drive after all. "Do you want anything to eat? We have strawberries and cream and chocolate."

"Mmm, strawberries and cream." She smiled and he opened the box of strawberries and the tub of cream and sat them on the bench in between them. They spent the next fifteen minutes demolishing the strawberries, dipping them in the cream. For a joke Scully smeared some of the cream on Mulder's face like war paint.

"Scully, you minx!" He exclaimed as she giggled wildly. "You really look hilarious Mulder the one time we don't have a camera. What a shame!" She finished sarcastically. "I dare you to lick it off me!" He challenged her.

"No we're in the bloody park for goodness sake." She hissed. "What's the big deal Scully people have sex in parks like this every day." "I'm not someone like that and trust you to bring up a fact like that!" She said half amused, half annoyed.

"Fine then you're getting the cream on the face too!" "Mulder no!" She shrieked. He wrestled her to the floor and smeared the cream all over her cheeks and began to lick it off. "Mulder!!" She wailed like a child.

He eventually stopped and they lay there on the grass in fit of laughter. When the laughter eventually subsided they realised they were is such close proximity to each other. Mulder was on top of her pinning her down, their hand clasped from wrestling the other and their faces just inches away.

Mulder leaned in to kiss her. Their lips were just about to brush when…'THWACK'

Some children had been playing nearby with a Frisbee and had misjudged their throw. Instead of the other child catching the Frisbee it had connected with Mulder's head.

'DAMN!' They thought in unison.

Scully tried to contain her laughter as the little girl offered her apology, fetched her Frisbee and ran off quickly. Mulder slid off of Scully and let her examine his head, still sat on the grass. "You're going to have a small bump and a bruise, but you'll live." She gave her diagnosis. "Good to know." He replied sarcastically.

"Shut up!" She gently slapped him on his upper arm before leaning over and kissing his head better.

He grinned and gave her a hug. "Thanks Scully. You're the best." "I know." She replied.

"Lets go home." She said to which Mulder nodded his agreement. She pulled him up off the grass, shoved everything in the picnic bag and headed off to the car.


	3. Monday Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or The X-Files, only the storyline.

Chapter 3: Monday Night

After going back to Scully's flat to wash the cream of their faces and clear away the small amount that had somehow got into their hair, the pair were back in Mulder's car going to the movies.

"Are you sure you don't mind going to see Mamma Mia." Scully asked him.

"Well I wouldn't choose to go and see it myself, but we did make a compromise Scully. One movie each." He replied.

"OK but I cant help thinking what movie you're going to pick when we get back to your apartment to punish me for this!" She said sarcastically.

"I have a fair few in mind." He told her with a wicked grin on his face. "Uh oh." She said.

"What?" Mulder asked in quite a high pitched voice.

"That smile, I know it means trouble." She said in a serious voice, making him laugh. He momentarily took his eyes off the road to give her a gentle push.

She laughed and said "You know Mulder they say the more a guy hit's a girl, the more he loves her."

"I know." He muttered back, his full concentration back on the road.

'Oh my god! I was expecting him to defend himself, say whatever, But no! He says "I know." Does that mean he loves me. God why do I always have to analyse everything. Mulder says I need to believe, believe that there are other plausible explanations than those based on scientific observation, that I have to open myself to extreme possibilities. Maybe he's right….'

"Scully, you ok?"

"Fine" She replied.

They were silent for the rest of the journey, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Scully stared out of the window feeling a little lost. She cared about Mulder a lot and she knew he really cared about her, of course they did, they were best friends. But were they anything more? She definitely felt a spark between them, but she wasn't sure if he felt them same. Their friendship, that they had spent years developing, could be ruined by a bad romantic relationship. 'I don't know if I want to take a risk.' She thought to herself.

As he concentrated almost too hard on his driving the same thoughts were going through Mulder's mind. 'She's my best friend, I care about her so much. I love her, I just don't want to hurt her if everything goes wrong. I want to take a risk, but does she feel the same. Hell I know my sexual innuendo puts her off, but I've seen her looking at me and apparently I "gaze" at her. Is our friendship worth the risk. I'm sure we've made it through worse things, Duane Barry springs to mind, but would we make it through this. I just cant tell.'

'Maybe we should talk.' They thought in unison.

"Mulder?" "Scully?" They both gushed at once. Scully blushed, Mulder chuckled softly.

"Ladies first." He said softly.

'Trust him to be polite now!' She thought to herself.

"Mulder," She began tentatively, "I think that recently we've become closer, possibly closer than friends…"

"I think so too." He replied in barely a whisper as he carefully parked his car.

The swivelled round in their seats so they could look at each other, and stared deep into each others eyes. Mulder slid his hand into Scully's soft curls and caressed her cheek with his thumb. She blushed a pale pink colour, but smiled softly.

"Dana, have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" He asked.

"No. But thank you Mulder. Lets go and get in line before there are no tickets left." He nodded and they got out of the car and headed into the building.

He purchased two tickets for them which he handed to Scully as the went to join the queue for food.

"What can I get you Sir?" The spotty teenage boy asked when the pair reached the desk. "I'll have two Cokes and a large popcorn, no butter." He added giving Scully a knowing smile which she returned. "Here you are Sir, Miss. Enjoy the movie." The boy replied monotonously as he handed them their popcorn and drinks.

They handed their tickets to the usher who told them which theatre to go to.

The pair settled down next to each other in seats up the back of the movie theatre reading each others mixed and on Scully's part nervous feelings, just in case anything were to happen between them. Mulder passed he a coke and held the popcorn on his knee as she rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her exposed arm affectionately returning her subtle gesture and he kissed her on top of her head.

The both munched on the popcorn as the pre movie ads ran. When the movie started Scully stirred lifting her head briefly to loop her arm through his before resting her head on it's previous position. Mulder smiled liking this newfound closeness between them.

The singing started and Scully began to hum along softly. As the movie progressed the other people in the theatre began to get up to sing and dance along. They both sat up to watch the scene around them.

"C'mon Scully!" Mulder said enthusiastically as he carefully pulled her up and into the isle. They began to dance hand in hand jumping to the beat of the music and smile broke out on both of their faces.

"You are enjoying this!" Scully accused.

"Ah part of it's the company, the other part is the stunning young actresses in the film." He joked and received a slap on the arm in return, but they both kept smiling.

"That was fantastic!" Mulder exclaimed as they bounded it of the movie theatre hand in hand.

"It was fantastic I just didn't expect you to like it!" She admitted.

"Maybe you'll enjoy what I like to call my revenge movie." He grinned.

"I know it's going to be some horrible alien film or a tasteless cop movie. I'll have to live with it. It's just luck you liked my movie." She said appearing to shrug it off.

The both grinned at each other and jumped into Mulder's car to drive back to his place. It was a silent drive back but the smiles stayed on their faces the full way back. The pair were content in each others company and didn't have the need to say anything to each other as similar thoughts were running through their heads. Mulder took one hand off the steering wheel, reached over and gently squeezed Scully's thigh, she squeezed his hand in return which only made them smile wider. He pulled up outside his flat and they headed up.

"OK Scully you sit down I'll put the movie on. I've decided not to be too hard on you. It's a comedy I know you'll like it." He told her sincerely.

"I'll believe that when I see the movie!" She smirked as Mulder put the DVD in.

The menu came up on the screen and Mulder selected play. "Want a beer?" He asked.

"Sure why not?" She replied casually.

Mulder collected two beers from the fridge, passed one to Scully and settled on the couch beside her as the movie began.

"Hot Fuzz?!" She raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"It's a comedy!" He shrugged, trying to look innocent.

"A POLICE COMEDY!!!" She yelled.

"Gee Scully I didn't know you could yell that loud, take a chill pill!" He told her taking a large sip of beer.

"FINE!" She said in defeat. "I guess it cant be that bad!"

It was Mulder's turn to smirk.

As the movie progressed they inched closer and closer to each other so by the last ten/fifteen minutes Scully was snuggled into Mulder's torso, her head rested on his chest. He had casually slipped his arm round her shoulder and was sipping a second beer with his free hand.

However Scully did not pay much attention to their close proximity as she was intrigued in the movie.

"Thought you said you wouldn't like it?!" Mulder sniped smugly.

"SSSSHHHHHH!!!" She hissed and gently slapped his arm that was around her shoulders. He grinned gently.

"Stop! Or the ginger-nut gets it!" The character in the movie, Mr Skinner yelled as he grabbed the red head child. Scully's mouth hung wide open.

"I think the ginger-nut just did get it by the look on your face Scully!" He laughed.

"Shut-up." She retaliated.

"Don't you worry Scully you're MY ginger-nut, and I wouldn't have you any other way." He said softly.

She smiled. "Thanks Mulder."

And they watched the rest of the movie in silence. When the movie was over Mulder noticed Scully had dozed off, still laying on his chest. He smiled softly and carefully adjusted her position on the couch so she would be comfy. He placed a cushion under her head and laid a blanket over her.

He stroked her loose curls away from her face, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams Dana.", then headed off to bed himself.

AN: Apologies as I haven't updated for so long! Thanks to all who have reviewed and who are sticking with the story! Debbie x


End file.
